The Sayian of Legend
by kginob
Summary: Brolly Who? what if someone else was the sayian of legend.
1. Transformation

Sayian of Legend

            For those of you who don't like Gohan for some strange reason; now I know what the rest of you are thinking "Blasphemous, hating Gohan that's absurd." There are some out there who can't stand the guy. Those people might not want to read this story. Because by the end Gohan will be doing some things that will shock and amaze, thrill and excite, and send chills down your very spine. Yes ladies and gentlemen you guessed it, what if Gohan was the Sayian of Legend……… 

            The best place to start is at an all too familiar scene. Gohan is 11, on his knees watching in horror as the other Z warriors are tortured by the Cell juniors. The only thing that could stop the torture was for Gohan to release his hidden powers. That is why Cell made the juniors In the first place. 

            All of a sudden the head of Android # 16 rolls next to Gohan and delivers a message. He tells him it's okay to be scared, and that it's alright to let out your anger. If that's what it takes to defeat Cell then does it. And with that his head bursts into tiny pieces as Cell crushes it under his foot. I could tell you that in that instant he thought of Raditz and when he was kidnapped, Nappa, or even Frieza and the destruction of Namek. I can't tell you that, but suddenly he snapped. Something inside woke up that hasn't been seen or heard of for a thousand years. There are only three things that you can hear at this time: the ground shaking, energy crackling, and Gohan screaming. By now everyone has stopped to watch him. Cell, the juniors, the nearly unconscious Z fighters, even the scared Hercule in the corner stood and watched as Gohan screamed in pain while his energy rose uncontrollably. Goku was already tired from the battle before but he wasn't able to defend himself against the jr. that attacked him. Now he stands as he stands there watching he knew this is what would happen but somewhere in the back of his mind something is telling him that this isn't right. 

            "Stop it! Make them stop!!!" He screamed as his body changed to meet the requirements of the new transformation. His muscles bulge uncontrollably, you can hear the bones cracking while they grow and then reset. His hair stands strait up as it and his aura now has a darker yellow tone to it. I wish I could tell that his eyes change color or they have a certain tint to it but since his they are completely white I can't. He falls to one knee a little short of breath. Now that he's gotten some control over himself he actually sees just how strong he really is, and better yet, his even greater potential. 

"Are you done yet? I'm starting to get bored." Cell asked walking towards Gohan. 

"Not… yet." And with that he let out one last cry that shook the heavens and lightning bolts come from the sky and strike Gohan with tremendous force.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"It's his power, it's the only way he can interpret it." Piccolo answered

"Quiet you two, the funs about to begin." Vegeta interrupted.

All eyes were fixed on Gohan as his entire body glowed slowly brightly that at some points you couldn't see features.

"The light show was quite amusing but do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Actually, seven." and with a quick charge he sends out seven balls to each of the juniors and turns into energy form Gohan's.  They put up a valiant effort but are no match for their attackers and are destroyed.

"And now Cell it's your turn!!!"

.


	2. Raging Battle

"And now Cell, it's your turn!!"

"If you think you can finish what your weak father could not then by all means, I won't stop you!!" replied Cell as Gohan charged with unrelenting force.

"This power is, incredible."  Vegeta fell to his knees in astonishment.  Even though all the other fighters looked on just as he did, he knew the full scope of what was going on.  Goku might've known but Vegeta never told him everything about the Legend.  Every thousand years a sayian of immense power would be born.  It is a story he knew all to well, for it is the one thing that drove him, that gave him the desire to resist giving up.  Now as he sits there staring at the one thing he's desired most, he fears it.  He begins to mumble the words to himself "every thousand years…"

"Whoa, his power it's amazing."

"Yeah, it is.  Goku, you said you sensed his true potential in the chamber?"

"Yes Piccolo I did, but not this much.  Somehow he's unlocked something else we were unaware about.  It's almost frightening."  Piccolo understood what he meant even Krillin did.  All three have seen Gohan explode and tap into his power when the time was right.  The battle between the two continued in a stalemate for only a short time for Gohan was only matching that the power of Cell and he in return was testing out Gohan since he also wasn't at full power.  Piccolo was watching in sheer awe until he was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Piccolo, I know you can hear me especially with those ears.  I'm speaking quietly so only you can hear.  Listen; there is a sayian legend that says that every thousand years a sayian of immense power is born.  It is my great fear that Gohan is that one."

Knowing better than to speak back to him, he answers telepathically.  (If this is true Vegeta then so what, this isn't a contest of who's the strongest; our goal is to defeat Cell.)

"That isn't the problem.  The last one was driven mad by his power.  In the end he was destroyed by his own hand.  if the boy losses control then he could very well be more dangerous than Cell than himself.  And if Kakarot was unable to handle Cell then what can we do!"

Piccolo wouldn't answer him for a second he knew what the answer was; he just didn't want to give it.  (We make sure then that we don't have to come to that.)

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!!"  Cell had had enough of Gohan and decided to go to the max.  With a quick charge he then charged at him and delivered a hard right cross that put fear into the very soul of Goku.  "How was that little man?"  He asked breathing heavily.

Gohan then delivered a left hook and a roundhouse kick that knocked Cell right on his butt.  And with a smirk he simply answered "pathetic".

"No, this makes no sense.  You can't beat me.  I'm completely perfect in every way imaginable.  There is no flaw in my design!"

"Keep telling yourself that Cell but remember, you can't win."


	3. Moment of Truth

"NO, I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!"  Cell full of rage powered to a stage that looks monstrous.  He begins to swing wildly so angry that he can't even see.  Gohan dodges all of his swings until he gets directly in front of his gut and shoves his fists so far inside that it disappears.  Cell doubles back turns head and vomits.

"Gross, what is that?"

"Hey you guys, that's 18, he spat her out."

"Look he's changing!"

"NO!!!!"  His body convulsed shook and glowed as he changed back into his third state.  "Filthy sayian, what have you done?"

"Gohan, stand down! We can take it from here."  Piccolo ordered.  

"No, he will continue to suffer!"

"Gohan, listen to me!"

"I said NO!"

"Gohan listen to Piccolo, you can't let the power get to your head.  Stand down!" Goku pleaded with his son.

"Enough!"  He yelled as he fired a warning shot that flew right past Piccolo's head.  "Cell will suffer for what he has done and I will see to it."

"You fool!"  Gohan turned to see cell crackling with energy and growing in size.  "You were right, I can't win but I'm not going to let you finish me off so I'm going to blow myself up and I'm taking you and this entire planet with me."

"I'll just kill you before you can blow."

"Sorry, but I can't be moved or I blow.  I'd give you about a minute before I blow this entire planet to dust."

[kginob's note] I'm going to take this time to say that everything else after is where I really change things.  I kept the story to the basics uptill now so it would be better to understand.  [/]  

No one knew what to do.  After realizing his mistake Gohan kneeled down to the ground in defeat.  Goku realized that the only way to save the Earth was to I.T. cell to another planet.  So with that look in his eye he turned to his friends one last time and I.T. in front of Gohan.

"You did great son but you've done all you can.  Look at you you've grown up into a strong young man.  Listen I'm going away now so I'm going to need you to take care of Chi Chi for me okay?"

"What, No!!!"  He then flew up and knocked goku back fifteen feet into the ground.

"Gohan what are you?"  Goku ran up to towards them but was stopped by an energy shield Gohan was forming around Cell and himself.  "Son, why…"

"I'm not going to lose you again dad.  It's your turn to go back to mother."

"Gohan this makes no sense.  You can't survive that explosion."

"I guess we'll find out!"  The energy shield covered them so till you couldn't hear nor see Gohan anymore.  

Goku tried to I.T. his way in but he couldn't find an energy signature inside the massive shield that covered them both.  Knowing that there was nothing he could do for his son he collapsed to the ground and wept.

Inside the shield….

"Fool, you've doomed everyone.  There isn't anyway you could stop this blast.  Think about it, you remember how afraid I was when 16 grabbed me.  Imagine what I can do to you."

"Maybe you're right but if what I'm thinking is right… THEN ONLY ONE OF US IS COMING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!!!"

And then cell exploded.


	4. Death and Rebirth

Hey everybody it's me kginob.  While I'm in the middle of writing my next chapter I found something you should see.  It's a great music video of the cell games featuring music from the movie Gladiator.  When my sisters and I first saw it we were blown away, one of them actually cried at the end.  Trust me on this check it out, you won't be disappointed.  I was having problems posting the address in the chapter so look at the reviews, I got it there.

No one could hear the explosion due to the shield but everyone could see the light from it.  The earth shook violently at the sheer force from what was going on.  All electronic equipment shut down as an E.M.P. spread across the globe.  Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions across the world are happening due to this moment in time.  

"Destructo Disc!!!"  Krillin stood there with the disc in his hand ready to throw it.

"you fool, what are you doing!"

"I've got to get him out he could be killed!"

Vegeta fires a ki blast at his arm launching the disc into the air.  Angrily he grabs him by his blue shirt.  "Idiot, if break that barrier then everyone is doomed.  This entire planet will be destroyed!"

"But we have to get him out.  Don't you see, he won't make it in there."  He replied with tears swelling in his eyes.  

"Krillin," Goku interrupted floating towards them "I want him out of there too but there is nothing we can do right now but wait."  Vegeta let Krillin go as he collapsed on to the ground.  

Piccolo stood away from everyone lost in thought.  He began to think about when he and Gohan were in the wilderness training for when Nappa and Vegeta arrived.  He knew back then that Gohan had potential that needed to be unlocked but never to this degree.  With a smirk on his face he simply said "Go get him Kid."

Inside the barrier.

Gohan couldn't see anything.  All he could do is concentrate on concealing the energy.  He fell to one knee as the strain started to become too great.  Since he could no longer feel Cells presence he knew he was gone but the energy from the blast remained.  He looked down deep within himself, gathered what power remained that he held back, and created a funnel effect to the barrier sending the energy into the sky.  At that moment he felt something within him snap as everything went black.

What happened next couldn't be described.  As the energy ascended into the sky, the shield began to dissipate.  Goku flew down to see if his son was still there.  He stopped dead in his tracks to see what looked like his son but it was lifeless, and gray (remember the episode after Final Atonement with Vegeta, yeah like that) Goku fell to his knees and let the tears fall to the ground.  Krillin lost in anger, charged at Vegeta blaming him for Gohan's death but is stopped buy Tien and Yamcha.  Trunks, remembering the death of the Gohan of his time charged to his max and hammered the ground having lost his best friend to an android once again.  And Piccolo, he stood there saying nothing, doing nothing he materialized his cloak and helmet and refused to respond.  Somewhere far away Chi Chi dropped a dish, over the sudden felling of loss in her heart.  "Gohan." She said as she collapsed to the ground.

Then, out of nowhere they noticed something small and green in the air.  All watched in horror as cell reformed from nowhere and back to his perfect form.  "Guess whose back, and feeling wonderful.  And what's this?  Poor little Gohan, you thought you could defeat me.  But it appears that as long as one of my cells is intact I can reform, oh and thanks to your sayian blood I am even stronger than before."

"Cell you monster!!!" Goku cried as he charged at Cell only to be struck down with a fist to the gut and a hard uppercut.

"Ah Goku, you see if you would have let me do this earlier Gohan would still be here with us, at least then he could've seen you die!"  Cell was about to deliver the final blow but is stopped when he senses another energy behind him.  "What the, no it can't be, you're dead!" he turned to see energy crackle around the statue that was once Gohan. Then an explosion knocked back both Cell and Goku.  Cell watched in horror as the outer shell of the statue crumbled off and Gohan alive and well.

He then flew into the face of cell, grabbed him by his throat and said one word "Die!"  He formed an energy bubble around Cell and fired a blast that incinerated Cell.  Gohan turned to his father and revealed that he had a tail.  

"Gohan?"

"Father." he said in a menacing tone.  "It's your turn!"

Next chapter:  Vegeta's Plea, Goku's Decision, and Chi Chi's Tears


	5. Vegeta's Plea, Goku's Decision, and Chi ...

"Now DIE!!!!!!"

Gohan charged towards his father with unrelenting speed.  By the looks of it the impact will resemble that of a nuclear explosion.  Knowing that he couldn't stop his own son, Goku braced for impact.  Gohan was five feet away, all ration was gone.  All he could see was red.  Whether he killed his own father or not mattered not.  He felt nothing anymore.  He has become what he feared most of his life.  A monster.  As he was about to swing something snapped in the back of his head as his hair also flickered.  The wind from the attack reached Goku but as he looked up he saw Gohan struggling on the ground.   

"Gohan, what…"

"No, stay away!" he yelled as he swatted away his father who was caught by piccolo.  "don't come near me!"

Goku and piccolo landed with the others.  "Kakarot, you must know…"

"I know Vegeta.  I figured it out."

Krillin stood puzzled.  "know what guys, what's going on?"

"it's Gohan, he's the legendary super sayian."  Piccolo answered.

"He is, that's great."

"you fool, if he is then his mind is unstable.  He could very well destroy this entire planet and there is nothing any of us can do about it."

"But he has control.  He did just stop himself from attacking Goku."

"how long will that last Krillin?  He was able to now but we can't take that chance."

"there is only one thing we can do." Goku turned back towards Gohan, not wanting to hear.  "Gohan must die."

"what are you crazy!" Krillin looked to Piccolo and the others for support but found none.  In desperation he looked to Goku.  "Goku please you can't be serious."

"Kakarot, you must listen.  The boy must be slain."

"is this your son Vegeta?  No, he's mine and I will not kill my son.  And until I say so we do everything else we can." He turns to Vegeta with a stern look on his face.  "is that clear Vegeta?" he turns his head as his sign of compliance.  "Krillin, go and get some sensu beans.  Piccolo, trunks, come with me we have to try and calm him down.  The rest of you wait here, it will take every one to try and stop him if necessary."  They soon flew down and landed next to Gohan.

"no please stay away… I can't control myself."  What was happening to him was horrific.  His muscles were convulsing every time his hair flickered.  It was as though another personality was trying to take over.  The struggle was so bad that a normal man would cry in sorrow.  

"Gohan listen to me I didn't train you to lose control, I trained you so you could use the very power that was hidden inside you."

"no Piccolo, this is too hard.  Its stronger than anyone would've thought."

"Gohan please the Gohan that trained me was stronger than this.  He was calm and smart, the only friend I had.  Don't rob this trunks of that as well." Trunks tried to reach out to Gohan in comfort.

"trunks no don't." Piccolo cried out.

"stay away!" he charged a small energy ball that knocked Trunks back twenty feet.

"Gohan stop this.  you told me it was my turn to go back to Chi Chi.  Now we can both go back to her, but I need you to get a hold of yourself!"

"mother?"

"yes, back home with your mother, with Chi Chi."

Gohan convulsed again but this time he had a menacing look and tone to his voice

"Mother!!!" He then flew away so fast it looked as though he I.T.

"where did he go?"

"oh no! Quickly, everyone get together!"

After the TV equipment went out Chi Chi, to calm herself down, started doing house chores.  She was outside hanging clothes when a gust of wind knocked her down. She looked up to see Gohan standing in front of her.

"Gohan?  Is that you, What's wrong?"

"Mother!!!"

Next:  impact!!!


	6. Impact!

She was confused.  As Gohan slowly walked towards her she didn't know what to do.  Her woman's intuition told her to run away but the mother in her said to embrace and to comfort her son because he was hurting.  He had a blank stare so she didn't know what he was up to.  Sensing that something was wrong Ox king ran up in front of Chi chi to shield her but was swatted away with Gohan's energy.  Afraid and confused she stood there with tears in her eyes.  "Gohan, what's wrong with you?"

"MOTHER!!!" was all he would reply.  

"Gohan please." He wouldn't reply.  He had a menacing look on his face but his eyes were full of fear.  It was as though he was fighting himself for control.  In distraught she collapsed onto the ground.  The ground then exploded as energy bursts collided with the boy.  

"Gohan, stop this now!"  Goku cried carrying his wife to safety.  Piccolo made a stance right in front of Gohan as Trunks put him in a full nelson.  

"Gohan you must stop this right now!  Don't make me do this." He places his two fingers on his forehead and concentrates his energy.

"Gohan please," Trunks pleaded.  For some reason he would struggle.  He looked up at Piccolo with a smirk.  "Help me…" this was enough to confuse them both.  As Trunks loosened his grip he was punished with a head but and an elbow.  Piccolo was startled for only a moment but fired the Special Beam Cannon anyhow.  Gohan took the blast into his chest and looked into the sky as a tri-beam rained down from 30 feet above.  Yamcha ran up to carry Ox king away from the battle and to join Goku.   

"Here Goku, you'd better hurry."

"I know, you guys better be careful okay.  There's no telling how strong he's gotten."

"Hey, I've survived Bulma when I was afraid of women, I can survive anything." He replied with a smirk to try to cheer up Goku as he I.T. Chi chi and Ox king to King Kai's planet.

"Goku what are you doing here?" King Kai yells running up to the three.

"I had to bring them here out of harms way."

"What did you do…?" Chi chi began to come to.  "What did you do to my son?"  She looked up at her husband with something she has never used before towards him, hatred.  All she knows is that this morning her son was normal and now he's become a monster.  "Why?  Why couldn't you let him be normal? Why couldn't you let him just be…?"  By now she didn't realize she was beating on her husband's chest.  But what she didn't realize he was just as angry and scared as she was.  

Unable to say anything he held his wife in his arms.  "I know Chi chi, I know."  

Back on earth…

The warriors have tried everything, from reasoning to fighting.  Gohan has only stood still.  Bored and frustrated he is ready to move on.  "Pathetic" is his only response as he lets out a large cry of as he charges up.  The damage itself by this power up knocks down all of the fighters.  "Is there anyone else!?!"  Just then a loud thunderous crack can be heard as Gohan is knocked back twenty feet.

"There is only me."

"I was wondering when you'd show Vegeta."

"I'd figure I'd let the others have their fun.  Then after they fail I would step in."

"But aren't you going to convince me to stop?"

"Oh I am, but there's no fun in just talking."  The two take a stance and match power levels.


	7. Blood Lusts

"You can't beat me Vegeta."  He says with a smirk.  "You could never beat father so what makes you think you'd win now?"

"A coward runs and hides behind a rock while a true warrior faces what lies ahead; no matter the outcome."

"Are you trying to teach me Vegeta?  That isn't wise seeing as how as they keep dying on me."

"They all died because you were too weak and afraid to defend yourself."

In an annoyed tone he responded "That doesn't explain my father…" he was then interrupted by Vegeta.

"Foolish boy, the only reason why Kakarot is weak is because he spent most of his time training you." He stood strait up and began to laugh.  "You weren't even a super sayian.  You were still that scared little boy crying for his daddy while mommy still held you by your tail."

"Enough of this!  I am the strongest in the universe!  I have the power, I have the control!"

"You have nothing!  Though half it is still sayian blood that courses through your veins.  It is that which drives us to battle.  Destiny's cruel fate has chosen you to have this gift.  But you have let the very thing that drive you consume you."  As he spoke the more tense he became and as the more tense he became, the more the ground shook with his power.  "Now you are nothing; not sayian, not even human.  You are a wild animal.  AND IT IS TIME TO PUT YOU DOWN!!!"  And with a loud cry Vegeta flew towards Gohan to begin the battle.     

While the battle raged on.  Goku gathered all of Bulma, Dende, and the dragonballs and transported them to King Kai's planet out of harms way as well.  After one last hug from Chi Chi and a healing from Dende Goku went back to earth to the battleground.  Goku knew that Vegeta was fighting Gohan but even he didn't realize just how strong he really was.  

"Goku, is everything taken care of?"

"Yes Piccolo, has Krillin gotten back yet?"

"He'll be here soon; I told him to keep a low energy signature so Gohan doesn't figure out what he's up to.  He also said that was Korin's last so we have to be careful with these."

"Right, hopefully we won't have to use them all."

"Hey guys I got 'em." Krillin yelled coming from the distance.  "So what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure yet.  The one who bests understands Gohan's power is fighting him right now.  The best thing we can do is wait and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Matching blow for blow, and block for block Vegeta began to pick up the pace as Gohan starts to play by using his tail in the match as a weapon.  After being smacked in the face Vegeta then grabbed the tail a spun him around and flung him twenty feet skidding into the ground.  Annoyed even more Gohan flew blindly not paying attention as Vegeta stepped aside and gave him a hard roundhouse kick to the side of his head.  

"Is this all you have boy?"  He said while waiting for his opponent to get up from the ground.  "Come now, the Namek taught you better than that.  That last move was foolish.  Not even the weakling would do that."  He said pointing over towards Yamcha.  Yamcha was going to protest but what happened next knocked the wind out of everyone.

No one noticed the smirk on Gohan's face while he lay on the ground.  He increased his strength and speed so fast he was too close to defend against.  As Gohan reappeared with his fist jammed into Vegeta's gut he whispers into Vegeta's ear that confirms his worst fear.  "Being a fiend is like being a photographer; you have to pick the right moment."  

Gohan punched in the air with his left arm that was still stuck to Vegeta to shake him loose.  With a yelp of pain he landed ten feet away.  He was barely able to stay conscious after that blow.  He tries to stand but his knees buckle.  He remembers well when the last time that quote was used, when he used it himself torturing Kakarot and the boy before him.  He laughs to himself and wonders just how long he's been waiting to use that on him in return. But now he knows that the old Gohan is gone.

"DAD, NO!!!" Trunks cried as he flew in to get in between the two.  

Vegeta wanted to say something but it was too late to warn Trunks.  With the same speed Gohan gave him an uppercut.  With the increased power he fired a blast right through his right shoulder.  Before he could cry out in pain he was grabbed by the throat.  Before Gohan spoke he looked into the fear of his prey's eyes.  "You have been warned."  He was then thrown back with the rest of the fighters.

"You dare… you dare harm my son!" forgetting the pain he stood up full of rage.

"Oh, and what's so different from what you've done in the past Vegeta?"

"Insolent brat!  Our world was destroyed, our proud race diminished to handful.  Our only goal in life was to fight and to be the strongest.  While you lived here in the woods happy and cozy.  I fought to survive while you now fight to satisfy your blood lusts like a diseased animal."  He began to charge at his max; something he hasn't done yet.  "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!"


	8. End Of The Battle

His tail swung wildly as Vegeta's rage shook the heavens.  Never before has he enjoyed a battle like this.  So to the point he started to think that maybe what Vegeta said might be true.  Pushing the thought out of his mind he begins to slowly pace towards the powering up Vegeta to begin his fun yet again…

"Are you ready for this boy?"  The only reply was a smirk.  Vegeta wanted to turn his head back to look towards Trunks but he had to keep his eyes on Gohan.  He also didn't want to cloud his thoughts with anger.  He knew his main focus had to be on Gohan and on him alone so he continued his power up.  His muscles bulged as his aura grew.  He knew that he wasn't strong enough to take Gohan down, but his training was more than enough to see his plan through.  Although Vegeta is still using his ultra form, Kakarot's new training technique is quite useful.  [Kakarot is not as brainless as he looks] he thinks to himself as he finishes his charge.   "Now… you are finished for I am Vegeta… 'THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS'!!!"  With unrelenting force he let out a warrior's yell.  The ground violently shook and the heavens cried for vengeance as Vegeta charged.  

Gohan stood ready to block and to counter but was knocked off guard as Vegeta dematerialized in front of him and delivered a hard blow to the back of the head.  While grabbing on to his head and staggering forward Vegeta gave him a strong roundhouse kick sending him to the ground.  "Pitiful, the Namek taught you better than that.  Come on, show me what you have boy."  

"Fine" Gohan did a sweep kick but Vegeta flipped out of the way and dematerialized again.  This time Gohan built up an energy shield that blocked Vegeta's attack.  "How about this one Vegeta?"  And with another charge he made 5 more energy copies of himself.  "What do you think of this trick Vegeta?"

"oh however will I defend myself…"  he replies in a sarcastic tone as the energy Gohans surrounded him.  Vegeta then clenched his fist till a vain showed on his forehead.  Then, energy shaped as white lightning came from where he stood to the E.Gohans and vaporized them.  "Will that suffice boy?"

"Fine then Vegeta…"  He jumped back ten feet and raised his palms in the air "MASENKO-HA!"  The blast was devastating but as Gohan was soon to learn, easy to dodge as Vegeta gives him a dropkick to the side

"I grow tired of this; I thought you were the sayian of legend, not a weak child.  Show me your power!"  the two began trading flurries of punches and kicks.  Gohan then spun out of the way of Vegeta's right punch and delivered an elbow to his back.  He then followed with a knee to the gut, clasped his hands together and slammed them into his back causing Vegeta to land on the ground on all fours.  Vegeta jumped out of the way as Gohan's foot came crashing into the ground.  Vegeta then jumped back and kneed him across the face knocking him down.  As the frustrated Gohan stood up he was brought back down again with a fierce blow.  "Show it to me!"  He cried as he landed on top of Gohan and started wailing on him.

"Hey you guys, does it look like Vegeta's winning?"

"No Krillin, he's not.  Gohan hasn't even released his full potential yet.  And when he does we have to be ready."

The onslaught continued for what seemed like an eternity.  Vegeta knew the boy was only playing with him, but he needed to know how strong he was.  But now his gambit was about to pay off.  "ENOUGH" the shockwave from his voice knocked Vegeta away.  "You wanted to see my power, and then fine.  I'm through playing games with you!"  With a loud cry his power up is causing world-wide earthquakes, and lightning storms.  The sky was turning dark purple and Gohan's size began to grow.  The energy barrier once again took its place around it's creator as he reached his max.  

"I hope you're ready Vegeta!"  And with an explosion the shield collapsed.  Vegeta looked for Gohan but couldn't find him.  The problem was that Gohan was so fast now that he was too fast to be seen or block against.  

Vegeta didn't realize the 17 blows that were delivered by Gohan as he was slammed against a boulder but the pain was there.  "F…finally you reveal yourself"

"Yes and I guess I have to thank you for that.  Well Vegeta I can't say it wasn't fun fighting you but you bore me.  But take in the solace that the kingdom will go on, just not by your son.  I say it's time for a new king and I nominate myself since I'm about to kill everyone else."  With his right hand he forms an energy ball and with his left he grabs Vegeta's amour.  "Well Vegeta there's only one thing to say; WELCOME TO MY CORONATION!!!"

With only one thing left to do Vegeta concentrated his energy into one attack and strikes.  THWOOMMMM!!!!!!

"What… what did you do?" Gohan asked as he dropped his energy ball, staggered back, and collapsed to the ground."

"One can't be King without the 'Crown Jewels'" he said staggering to his feet with a smirk on his face.  "Kakarot now would be a good time to start."

"What?  Oh yeah, guys get together."

[Flashback to beginning of chapter]  

…the powering up Vegeta to begin his fun yet again…  (The following is a mental conversation between Vegeta and Piccolo)

{Namek, can you hear me?}

{Yes Vegeta I can what is it?}

{Listen, I'm going to fight the boy for as long as I can so that we can find out just how strong he is.  When I make the move that will immobilize him you must have Kakarot step in.  After that we will all transfer our energy to him to get the job done.}

{I understand but how will you stop Gohan long enough?}

{Simple, if need be I'll get dirty.}


	9. Goku's Intentions

"All right everyone get together." Goku said walking over towards Vegeta. He looked to see Goku's confused and frustrated face. Wanting to know what the question was he waited. "Hey Vegeta, I know you had to stop him but did you have to stop him… there?"

"Oh and how do you suppose I did it Kakarot? I did what was necessary to subdue him."

"I know that but he's still my son and… I would like a grandchild." He responded blushingly.

"You idiot, the universe is at stake and all you care about is your next of kin?" he raised his voice in anger.

"Well, you've got yours already; remember we're trying to save a future here. That includes him; ALL OF HIM!"

"Fine, do whatever you want I'm done it's all up to you now anyways." Vegeta turns his head in frustration "clown…"

"So, how did you overcome the faults in the ultra form?"

Vegeta kocked an eyebrow. "You didn't figure it out Kakarot? Surley the mighty Kakarot woudl've thought it out. But since your mind is simple, I stayed in that form for as long as I could focusing on my speed more than my strength. Not all of us can go to different dimensions and learn the Kaioken."

"Nah, I did. But I just wanted to make sure I was right."

"Are you two done?" They turned to see an enraged Gohan standing to his feet while holding... himself. "How dare you Vegeta. I will kill you for that!"

"No Gohan, enough, your fight is with me! It's time we end this now!" Goku interrupted."

"Fine 'dad' but you won't like the outcome!" Gohan sreamed in pain letting out his stored power to its fullest. His hands squeezed so hard his nails puncherd his hand causing blood to flow from it. His max is now creating numerous lightning bolts leaving his body. A large crater underneath him has formed, the atmosphere is warmer and muggy; and all bravery is out the window as Gohan now stands at his max. "This is where it all ends!" he bellows out with a sinister tone.

"Amazing, who'd have thought he'd be this strong." Goku said with amazment written across his face. He looks over to a frustrated Vegeta who's desperately trying to hide his fear by being brave. [I know what you feel Vegeta, I feel it too. Well, i'd better snap you out of it before it's too late.] "Well, here Vegeta, you'll need this." He tosses him a sensu bean. "Now get with the rest and hurry. I'll need that energy fast."

Vegeta immediately realizing what he was doing brushed it off. "Fine Kakarot have your father-son chat, just don't forget that it was my plan to begin with." he said walking away. He takes a look at the bean in his hand and pops in in his mouth. The ground crumbles beneath his feet as he is restored to his full health. [I hate using these blasted things, but right now they are neccasary.]

Gohan stood with his back arched slightly forward and his head down; a smile is now forming. "Good they're about to begin." he raises his head.

"What, Gohan what are you..." Goku had the deer caught in the headlights look.

"I must admit, that was a good plan testing me out seeing how strog i was, then transferring all yor energy to this fool that I have to call father. Yes very good, but the thing is I've known since Vegeta told Piccolo. So i played along...

"Why," Piccolo answered " why play along?"

"It's simple really..." Gohan floated into the air 20 feet high "VEGETA WAS RIGHT! THIS RUSH THAT I FEEL, THIS 'BLOOD LUST' URGES ME TO CONTINUE UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! BUT SIMPLY PUT... I'm having fun! So if you want to come at me then come. Come and die!!

Goku stood away from everyone. His head down and his fists to the side. He remembers back to when Gohan was forst born, his first word,his first step. Everything about this Gohan; nothing like before. a tear drops to the ground as rage flushes his face. "Everyone quickly, give me the energy." he turns sharply to the other fighters. "This monster is not my son and I will see to it that he falls." he turns to the still airborn Gohan. "No matter the cost!" In a fury he charged at his son with the thought that if he can't save him then he'll kill him.


	10. Showdon Father vs Son

All of goku's attacks were made without any contact. Gohan's speed was so great that he was merely toying with his father, taunting him along the way... "Come on 'dad' you put up a better fight with Frieza, surely you..." Goku finished his sentence with a jab to his jaw. Goku's attacks were becoming more precise and faster due to the rest of the fighters sending him their energy. Gohan, as a sign of frustration, fired a blast that missed Goku.

[Strange, why didn't he aim at me when he fired? Oh no, that wasn't aimed at me! It was...] Goku turned in horror as the blast took efect and detonated in the midst of the Z fighters.

"What, I am fighting you aren't I, they're getting in the way." he flies in fast and gives his father a hard blow, knocking him away from plain view. "Hah!!" he joyfully proclaimed in pursuit.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" Piccolo asked while pushing away a boulder. 

"Yeah I think so," Yamcha said helping up tien. "but where's Vegeta?"

"Hraghhhh!" everyone turned to see Vegeta push the rubble with force. "Blast that clown for training that kid, I should have killed him long ago."

"Are you out of your mind? As many times he saved your royal tail, your the one who should've been killed."

"This coming from the weakling who was killed by the saibamen. You were always weak, you are nothing."

"That's enough! Whatever your differences are you can settle them later, right now we have to help Goku win this!!" Piccolo interupted. "Now everyone concentrate." With a roar Piccolo sent his energy towards Goku.

"Fine, Vegeta we'll finish this later." Yamcha sneered.

"Don't hold your breath." Vegeta replied. Soon everyone was sending their energy.

* * *

Goku was losing... badly. The energy was coming as fast they could send it but so far, it hasn't been enough. Sweat was falling like rain from Goku as he tried to dodge Gohan's every blow. Gohan had become so fast that the I.T. had no effect. "Enough," Gohan decided to shorten the fight by wailing on Goku's tired body. Rights, lefts, jabs, and uppercuts were thrown into his father's face. "I grow tierd of this!" he demanded as he gave one final jab. "You..." Goku was knocked into the sky with a hard kick. Goku's response was a cry of pain. "Have been nothing..." Gohan reapeared with his elbow droven into the ssj's back. "But..." He then spun around and smashed him into the ground with has hands clapsed together. Goku landed hard and created a ten foot deep crater. 

Goku's eyes were heavy, he realizes that this will be the hardest fight he has ever been in. not just because the entire universe is at stake, but because he's fighting what used to be his son. "Chi chi, I'm sorry..." he whispers. For what he's about to do, will shatter her very existence. He closes his eyes and concentrates.

Gohan landed five feet away and slowly walked over towards Goku's limp body. With an evil smile he grabbed what was left of his father's gi and with his left he drew back his hand for a final blow. "Pathetic." he finshes with his strike.

Goku grabs his hand. "I'm sorry Gohan," he knees him in the face hard, then kicks him away. With his reserved strength he stood to his feet. "Call me a fool, but I had to see... if there was any hope for you... if there was still a chance... for my son... BUT NOW YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!!!!!!!!!" With a scream the sent energy fom the others are being filtered into his own. His muscles buldged so that the blood and sweat vibrated away from his body. The crater went three feet deeper. His hair and his aura glistened with his new transformation.

In anger Gohan flew in for the attack. Every punch and kick was blocked by his father. Goku grabbed his son's arm and twisted it. Gohan struggled but was thrown into a nearby boulder. Goku was so determined and focused he wouldn't speak. With a roar, gohan blasted the boulder into dust and made his stance. "Fine 'dad', LET'S PLAY!!!" he yelled charging.


End file.
